


anniversary

by onewer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, IS IT KIBUMMIE OR KIBUMIE IDK, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Tags Are Hard, Texting, The angst is very very light, but its nothing bad, give it a chance, im not a koreaboo pls.., it gets a lil heated so watch out, jongkey - Freeform, kibum ignores jonghyun, kibum is PETTY, roo is here.. she cute, the summary is TRASH IM SO SORRY, the title is also trash im just now making it up and i have NO IDEAS SO, these tags are a mess, they fight n make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewer/pseuds/onewer
Summary: Jonghyun is out of town during their anniversary and Kibum decides to send him a long and heartfelt message, but Jonghyun replies with one sentence so Kibum refuses to reply and ignores him all day.





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my fav blinger nico's birthday !! it's not edited too well so im sorry if there's mistakes but, happy birthday ! i love u so much <3  
> (p.s... ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY MY TIME IM SO SORRY I PROCRASTINATED)

  
Kibum rolled around in bed, it was dark and quiet in the apartment. Besides Jonghyun’s dog, Roo, napping on the bed of course, there was no other noise. Kibum hated to admit it, but he missed Jonghyun being loud and obnoxious while he tried to sleep.

Jonghyun was currently out of town for work, and it just so happened that he would be gone during their anniversary. Kibum wasn’t angry at him, he knew they would probably get to video call for a long time and he would feel better and not as lonely. He also knew that Roo would get excited and probably trample him as soon as Jonghyun answered and spoke.

Kibum groaned and grabbed his phone, wincing when he turned it on and the brightness lit up the room. Their anniversary day would officially start in about 40 minutes. He couldn’t fall asleep, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jonghyun either, so he decided to send him a text after about five minutes of pondering and ten minutes of not being able to fall asleep without doing it.

Jonghyun was probably sleeping by now, but that made it better for Kibum who wasn’t always the most romantic, he was a bit awkward and Jonghyun always outdid him in that field. But, he tried and that’s what mattered. He would probably be made fun of later for this, but he still tapped onto Jonghyun’s contact in their messaging app and began typing.

‘hi jjongie, me and roo miss you so much so come back soon!! i think if you stay away for any longer she’ll accept me as her new owner.. anyways, even though you’re too loud and short and kind of annoying and too sappy, i really miss all of those things. it’s lonely without you and i love you so much, it’s hard to be away from you for so long. we both know i’m not too good with words but, thank you for being with me for so long. you understand me better than anybody and i know, even though this paragraph is messy and all over the place, you’ll understand it. i don’t even have words to explain how much you mean to me. so even though you’re dumb n so cheesy that it makes me cringe i do love you and only you and i can’t ever imagine what i would be living like right now if you hadn’t come into my life. i hope you’re sleeping well. i love you jjong, more than anything.  
p.s remember to bring me a souvenir or else i’ll throw all of your stuff out and adopt roo.’

Kibum reread the text over and over, before finally pressing send and shoving his phone under his pillow and burying his face in it. What an embarrassing text to send, he really wouldn’t hear the end of this. His cheeks felt warm and his heart was beating fast, he didn’t know what he did to get such an amazing boyfriend, but he felt lucky. Even if it was hard for him to put those feelings into text, he knew Jonghyun always understood him and that’s all Kibum asked for.

This time, he finally fell asleep content and happy. He hoped that Jonghyun and him could spend all day together, even if it was just through a screen.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the alarm that woke Kibum up, but his text tone. It was right under his ear since he never moved his phone and fell asleep on it. He was annoyed at first, but then realized it was probably Jonghyun, so he woke up quickly. A smile grew, even though it was too bright outside and probably too early as well, he grabbed his phone from under his pillow and unlocked it.

His smile fell, however, when he saw the reply. _‘I love you too._ ’ Really? Kibum was annoyed now, Jonghyun had really replied with such a short and simple answer when Kibum sent a long paragraph and poured his heart out into it. On their anniversary, of all days. Kibum turned his phone off and threw it to the side of the bed that Jonghyun normally slept on.

Roo raised her head off the bed at the sudden noise and movement but laid back down after realizing it was just Kibum being Kibum. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t want to be in a bad mood on their anniversary but Jonghyun really just.. pissed him off. It wasn’t even that he didn’t appreciate the reply, he knew Jonghyun meant it and that made him warm and happy somewhere in his chest, but Kibum never sends long and meaningful paragraphs, and normally when it’s their anniversary, Jonghyun showers him in love. Maybe he just got too used to it, or maybe he was just having a bad day.

Maybe Jonghyun had just woken up as well and is typing out a reply as we speak. Kibum gave him the benefit of the doubt, even after ten minutes he kept waiting for the text tone. But, it never came. Kibum rolled out of bed and decided to shower, maybe Jonghyun will have replied by then.

He didn’t. He didn’t text Kibum for another few hours, and when Kibum finally heard the text tone he checked his phone in a hurry, leaving the noodles he was making on the stove for a few minutes.

‘kibummie’ Jonghyun had sent, and Kibum turned his phone off again. He was angry at Jonghyun, he didn’t fully appreciate the effort and anxiety that went into that paragraph of love he had sent last night and it showed. Kibum knew it was their anniversary, but they have one of those every year. Until Jonghyun realized what he did wrong, Kibum wouldn’t reply.

It was way harder than it sounded, after years of always replying to him as soon as possible he just barely managed to stop himself from replying to Jonghyun’s texts, which were mostly things like, reply and just kibum with angry emojis… Did he really not realizing the inner turmoil that he was causing Kibum to go through?

It was even harder to not answer when he called eventually, near lunchtime Kibum’s phone had started ringing and he was about to answer, but then remembered he was supposed to be ignoring Jonghyun. He had started to feel bad after another two hours.

Kibum was about to turn his phone on do not disturb, when it started ringing again and nearly gave him a heart attack. He was gonna just ignore it, but it wasn’t Jonghyun this time.

“Taeminnie?” he answered, “I thought you would still be asleep,” Kibum said, eyeing his kitchen. It was seriously lonely without Jonghyun around, he was starting to get upset. He hadn’t heard his voice in so long, they hadn’t had time to call in a while. “If you want food, I’m not bringing you any over. Seriously, kid, you gotta learn how to buy groceries and cook for yourself,” Kibum scolded, without even giving Taemin a chance to explain why he called.

“No, Kibum, I ordered take out thank you very much,” Taemin snapped back, “Can you please respond to Jonghyun, he’s getting al—”

“No,” Kibum cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. He didn’t want to feel more guilty than he already did. He would probably give up before the day ended, it was really hard to swipe away all of the texts and call notifications he was getting from his boyfriend. It hurt him more each one he cleared, but he was still angry more than anything. Maybe embarrassed too, but that doesn’t matter.

He swore to himself that he wouldn’t reply until Jonghyun realized it hurt Kibum’s feelings that he basically ignored the long, heartfelt message he sent, even if it was mostly rambling. He just wanted to show Jonghyun that he cared, and maybe… Ignoring him wasn’t the best way to show it, but he was hurt and annoyed. The other was too oblivious for his own good.

“Please,” Taemin whined, sighing when Kibum kept quiet. “What did he do this time?”

“You’ll just go and tell him! I already know, so tell him that I won’t reply until he realizes what he did wrong!” Kibum nearly yelled at Taemin, hanging up on him and then feeling guilty.

Soon, it started to get dark out, and he missed Jonghyun and just wanted to hear his voice. Kibum didn’t care about the stupid message anymore, he pouted and Roo snuggled up to him more on the couch. Kibum was about to call Jonghyun when the doorbell rang.

He was annoyed again, he shouldn’t have ignored Jonghyun all day and he shouldn’t have sent the stupid message in the first place. He was seriously gonna knock out whoever was at the door if it was something dumb, interrupting the first time he got to spend with his boyfriend on their anniversary all day (even though, it was Kibum’s fault they didn’t get to spend time together.)

“What?” Kibum said in an annoyed tone, while he was opening the door. He was definitely not expecting muscular arms to pick him up, and maybe he thought he was going crazy when he heard Jonghyun’s voice.

“Down-” he breathed out, trying to understand what was happening, “Put me down.” He thought he was about to get kidnapped, and then Roo started barking and he was just having a bad day. Getting kidnapped was the least of his worries.

He was put down and heard, “Why didn’t you reply to me!” Kibum concluded that he was definitely hallucinating, maybe he didn’t sleep enough because there’s no way that Jonghyun was in front of him looking even better than he did before he left, maybe Kibum missed him way more than he thought he did.

“Kibum? Are you okay?” His hallucination of Jonghyun asked, and Kibum just sighed loudly and shut the door behind them both. Suddenly, he spun around and pushed ‘Jonghyun’ against the apartment door. Roo was still barking happily, but it had just turned into background noise.

Jonghyun laughed, “Didn’t realize you missed me that much, Kibummi—”

“Shut up, you’re not real are you…” He squinted accusingly at ‘Jonghyun’ and poked his cheek hesitantly. He felt real, he sounded real, he looked real.. But Jonghyun shouldn’t have been back for another few days.

Jonghyun just smiled at Kibum and leaned forward, connecting their lips. He felt better immediately, all earlier annoyance and stress disappeared into Jonghyun’s touch. He had that effect, Kibum trusted him more than anyone. He leaned into Jonghyun more, not even surprised when their positions were switched suddenly.

Kibum’s back was against the apartment door now, and Jonghyun smiled (Kibum assumed, evilly) into the kiss. His tongue intruded Kibum’s mouth and his knee was all of a sudden in between the taller’s. Kibum’s legs felt weak, his chest ached and his body started to feel too hot. Jonghyun was too close for comfort, they had been apart for half a week, he couldn’t just do.. this right when he came back.

When Jonghyun pulled away, heavy breathing filled the apartment that had been rather silent for the past few days. Jonghyun leaned his head on Kibum’s shoulder for a moment, before raising it and pushing his knee up suddenly, whispering into Kibum’s ear.

“Don’t ignore me again,” and suddenly the warmth was gone. Jonghyun pushed away from Kibum and went over to hug Roo. Kibum just stared at Jonghyun in shock, too many feelings flying around his brain and body. He was afraid if he took a step, his legs would give in.

They nearly did, but he powered through it and sat with Jonghyun and Roo on the couch, the television was on but it was tuned out as he watched his boyfriend coddle their baby. Kibum never thought he could feel jealous of a dog, but here we are.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jonghyun spoke up, looking at Kibum with a gentle expression that made Kibum feel… squishy. He hated how soft he got over Jonghyun. “Why did you ignore me all day? Of course, I handled it like a real man, but—”

“Does a ‘real man’ handle things by complaining to Taemin?” Kibum narrowed his eyes, Jonghyun almost looked relieved. “...If I asked Minho and Jinki, would they tell me that you whined to them too?”

“Well… No, but let’s not bother them it’s getting late,” Jonghyun spoke too quickly and Kibum laughed at him.

“I.. spent all that time trying to write you a long message for our anniversary and you just replied with like.. three words..” Kibum said, getting more quiet with every word. He felt really embarrassed over it, now that Jonghyun was in front of him. He was just overthinking it and being dumb again, nothing new.

“Kibummie..” Jonghyun said softly, and Kibum looked away from him. His cheeks were warming up, he felt self-conscious and assumed that Jonghyun was gonna laugh at him.

Instead, warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I was busy trying to pack up to get home and surprise you early, I didn’t realize… I love you a lot,” Jonghyun explained and Kibum felt better immediately. Of course, Jonghyun would never laugh at him for something like this.

Kibum kissed Jonghyun, it was short and sweet and made the butterflies in both of their stomachs erupt. Kibum felt so safe and warm in Jonghyun’s arms, his touch was enough to comfort him in any situation.

Though, He wanted to have the last word since Jonghyun woke him up too early and made him stressed out all day. He decided to copy what the shorter had done earlier that day, the text that caused this entire thing.

“I love you too.”


End file.
